The Daily Life of Quinn (Choose your ship story path?)
by DawnNoramius
Summary: The daily life of Quinn in the institute of war. Life sure is fun when sitting on Quinn's table- oh wait she and Valor are the only ones to sit there. So.. readers choose the ship and I choose some stuff I like from the comments to be written- dont expect fast updates. Still in process of finalization. but SHIPS. Will it be Quinn x talon or Jarvan x Quinn (othershipsallowed).
1. Chapter 1

**Quinn's table: The daily life of Quinn **

**Part I: KATARINA CAN'T DANCE**

Quinn sat along with her canteen on the long tables that were in the mess hall of the institution of war. She sat looking around with big brown eyes wide eyes, surveying the other champions sitting in their own groups. Valor crowed softly at Quinn, the girl turned her head to look at the bird that was resting on her shoulder. His eyes glowed almost whispered to the heart of the girl, "your lonely..." Quinn looked down at her canteen and moved a bit of mash potatoes slightly with her fork. She avoided the deep caring eyes of her bird, Valor. But all the same, she nudged herself towards his beak. She received a gentle peck.

There were the Noxians sitting on the left side of the hall, all ranting and shouting, giving hearty laughs about the horrid jokes they made about Demacia. Katarina stood up on one of the long hall chairs and stuck her tongue out at the Demacians on the right. The Demacians, especially Garen stood up. Lux gasped with a hand to her chest "how could they!", Fiora flipped her hair and gasped in french, "excuse moi?" Shyvanna growled. Poppy left the table to sit with her other Yordle friends from Bandle City. Quinn gave a quiet huff of amusement, Valor chortled in agreement. Poppy was a nice cool girl. Kennen who was sitting with the other Yordle's waved towards her. Teemo smiled and Tristana pointed her towards a seat next to her excitedly. Lulu was toying with Viegar's hat and turned to wave towards the lumbering yordle in armor.

Garen brought out his fist and shook it viciously, "Noxian fools! You are just jealous you can't spin to win like I can!" Katarina laughed and pointed a glinting dagger in his direction.

"Oh really? Ha, maybe that's why you can't think strategy because of your silly spinning!" Shyvanna's fist slammed into the table, goblets and mugs and canteens rattled.

"You take that back sneaky back-stabber! Our spinning is obviously superior to yours- maybe that's why Noxus hasn't won a dance competition yet ever since the day you were born!"Galio opened his wings and flew away towards the top of the dome of the mess hall and silently turned into a standing stone. The Noxians gasped, Katarina opened her mouth to say something then shut it. It was true... Noxus hadn't won a competition since forever, her lips trembled. She dropped her knife, and ran towards her sister.. Quinn looked farther to the left and saw a cloaked man sitting to the left of Cassiopeia. Talon's head was in his hands. Quinn laughed quietly. Garen looked towards Shyvanna with a puffed up chest and gave her a high five. Both now stood with the same posture with puffed chests and hands on their hips. A heavenly beam of light rested a radiant glow on them. Quinn look into the far corner of the room, Leona was raising a hand towards the window of light. Diana walked passed her with her canteen and gave a short glance. She placed her canteen down on a nearby table next to Pantheon who looked confused at the glowing moon lady and shrugged his shoulders. The flowing white hair of the Champion followed behind her and she slapped the shoulder of the Sun Solari lady. Leona jerked away like a puppy and snickered at her and returned to sit next to Pantheon who greeted her happily with a cupcake he made by himself.

The halls of the mess hall suddenly opened as Draven entered the room. Walking the cat walk, he raised both arms fabulously.

"Well, I'm sorry to break this quarrel but the League of Draaaveeeeeeen can relax because we all know and can agree that I am just the greatest thing there is in this room."

Garen whirled around to face the glowing man. "I bet you can't spin to win at all!" Draven laughed and waved a hand at the giant man.

"Draaaaveeeen, doesn't need to spin to win- Draaaveeeen is auto win." The Noxions cheered, Katarina jumped for joy, and Darius stood up clapping his hands, a single masculine tear of liquid pride trickled down his cheeks. Draven winked at the Demacians, he winked at Lux, she gasped horrified. Quinn shook her head giving soft huffs of laughter.

Garen's mouth was half way at his amazing Demacian Rebuttal but his eagle like eyes shot towards Draven.

"You beast! You sister stealing beast!" Shyvanna saw that as well and her draconic maternal instincts kicked in and she hugged Lux shielding her away from the wild Noxians. Fiora's mouth and face spelled out "oh-no-you-did-not-just-that." She twirled her petite sword and stood next to Garen taking over Shyvanna's spot.

"Vell, Draven, you vouldn't even ve able to swoon Lux- you'd ve too vusy vrooming that, piece ov 'string' you call 'beeard." The Ghost of Draven whispered into his head "oh snap!"

Draven, looked his small mustache, and soothed it with a sappy voice while stroking it. "Don't worry dearest, that bad women can't reduce our Dravenness!."

Quinn rolled her eyes and looked around her desolate table. Where was Jarvan? She looked towards Valor, he shrugged his wings. Quinn ignored the shouting from the tables in front of her and continued to eat, she spooned the broccoli towards the side.

_I'll eat that later._

Suddenly she heard a small clatter of a canteen in front of her.

She paused, _who would want to sit with me?_

* * *

><p><em>Ahhh, not sure if I should really continue this but I want to to be a story where the reviewers and audience choose the pathway of the story ship...<em>

_maybe It should be a joke story, dunno'. This was a break from a lot of things so I will continue my other Quinn x Talon story a bit grudgingly. ;p_

_Also if anyone has some nice jokes or good puns or plots, please comment about it, I really like some really smart, good, crafty, willy pieces._

_I love puns. Here are some I (cough) ( made) "I need assistance in bottom lane" "Why" "It's really sivir." (Fail baron): I guess we went through a... Twist of Fate. (Valentines day): "I really want to... En-Cassiopeia your heart." (When being donned noob): "Oh my gosh, stop trying to talon me." Yeah... xD They are bad, but "bear" with it xD_

_Maybe there will be a couple options for this story, most votes win?:_

_-Jarvan_

_-Talon_

_- Others, how many times the name is repeated (I just listed the most popular from above)_


	2. Chapter 2: The Noxian Plan

**Quinn's table: The Daily Life of Quinn**  
><strong>PART I: KATARINA CAN'T DANCE<strong>

Quinn looked up to see the tips of very furry orange ears that perked up towards the far away position where Galio was sitting at. Quinn's eyes were wide and she silently face palmed herself mentally.

_Oh Quinn! You silly girl, it's not like any other champion is going to sit next to you._ Suddenly, she felt two soft excited pecks from Valor and pleased chortle escaped him as Quinn slowly lowered her head down with an open mouth to see a little Yordle with very large teeth with large sparkling eyes.

"Gnar?" The young yordle bobbed his head up and down and gave a large toothy smile at Quinn. The charming young yordle's eyes glimmered with youthfulness as he gingerly placed his boomerang on the side of his canteen. He sat abruptly with his little legs hanging off the long chairs. Quinn inched her head to look closer at Gnar. She never really did know much about Gnar besides the fact that he was the sweetie of the League- or that he had a terrible temper and was mostly in the top lane. She watched as Gnar gave her a small grin and laughed, "hee hee!" before quickly snatching his spoon and fork like a small child. He started to attempt to spoon his mashed potatoes. Quinn got up from her chair as Gnar was lying on his back trying to get the mashed potatoes to "fall" into his mouth. Quinn giggled and Valor flew down to Gnar's head and softly tapped it to coax him up. Quinn gently grabbed the soft chubby and furry yet shockingly, smooth hands of the yordle.

Smiling sweetly, she said, "oh Gnar, you eat like this," and spooning the mashed potatoes again, she held the hand of the yordle and placed the spoon in his mouth. The yordle quickly removed the spoon and gave and wide toothy smile, "OOOH! GNAR BAJARGA!" (trans: Gnar Likes) The prehistoric yordle bounced happily in his seat with spoon and fork in hand swaying up and down. Quinn looked at the happy cute fluff ball lovingly when she suddenly...

Felt watched.

Quinn recognized the fighting and quarreling between the Noxians and Demacians stopped. Valor ruffled his feathers. Gnar payed no attention and continue to muse at this wonderful human piltoverian technology. Garen's large hands were mid air pointing at Katarina. Katarina stood still, arms limp and her knives in her hands. Shyvanna's maternal instincts were dead as she looked at Quinn with a gaping mouth, Lux peaked from behind the Dragon-lady gasping with her hand to her mouth. Cassiopeia had dropped the poro snax she was munching on. Draven and Darius stood both hands together looking at the scene in front of them, eyes in disbelief. Talon on the other hand, subtly moved from behind Cassiopeia to look at the girl with Gnar. When he saw Quinn, his eyes looked like it had widened. He quickly turned away trying to hide his emotions but looked back with a bashfully hidden smile the he attempted to hide by placing an arm blade in front of his face. Quinn's eyes grew wide, but later recognized, the whole hall was looking at her. The yordle table was staring at her. Lulu had dropped Viegar's hat to the floor, Poppy had raised eyebrows, Teemo had turned invisible from being to still by shock, Tristana placed two hands her face lovingly, Kennen snickered quietly. The Ionians dropped their imported sweet rolls to the floor. Lee sin was listening to the 'tension' between Quinn and Gnar his face was scrunched up as he tried to find a connection. Sona's floating instrument dropped to the ground with a thud and she scrambled to pick in up. Karma had a single tear trickle down her face and she nodded pleased.

Quinn stopped in her tracks, half standing half sitting as she looked around.

_No one sat on Quinn's table except for Quinn._

Ashe suddenly stood up and held a chalice goblet up, she addressed everyone using her royal wee. Everyone turned to her, Quinn craned her head while Gnar began stuffing himself.

"Everyone! As a Princess (Queen) here, I would like to proclaim this great day!" Ashe held a goblet higher, Leona's was gazing with an open mouth. Diana looked around and gave a soft punch into Leona's shoulders. Leona jerked up, she mouthed, "what?" Diana pointed at Ashe and at the window above her. Leona then mouthed an "Oh!" however before she could create a beam of sunlight, Diana illuminated Ashe with an ethereal epic extravaganza of moonlight... during the day. Leona placed a confused hand on her head. Pantheon scratched his helmet. Ashe smiled and held her head higher and lifted her hood to allow the moonlight to bask her white luscious hair. "We Champions know the importance of companionship and the magic it brings- so let us toast to this great day of the additional-" suddenly Tryndamere jumped onto the table, Diana scrambled to created a fractal moon beam on him. She accidentally elbowed Leona's nose.

Tryndamere shouted raising both arms, allowing armpit hair to sprout out, "Let us congratulate this new couple!" Quinn looked around horrified and Ashe held a fake smile. As the moon beam dissipated she gave small slaps to Tryndamere's shoulder. She hissed quietly behind her epic cape "you fool! I wasn't going to say couple! Oh Tryndy why!" But no one heard. Everyone stood clapping, except Talon who suddenly hid behind a decorative tree to hide his face in his hands shaking his head. Garen then went towards the desolate Quinn who gaped at the crowd with moving arms saying "no no no no, this isn't how it is please. I was just being nice!" She walked towards Garen to plead but then Garen instead gave her a pat on the back. Valor fluttered his wings and squawked at Garen.

"I am proud of you Quinn! About time you found someone- was wondering if you were straight or not- but" his eyes trailed off, "I never thought you had an interest in yordles." He slapped her shoulder. "Demacia will be proud!" He then whirled around to the Noxians and pointed an accusing finger. "Now that our Quinn has a man, we can now have the ultimate dance off!" Draven crossed his arms and blew a singer strand of stray hair from his face. Katarina's eyes narrowed.

This was her chance. Her eyes crept towards her left to see the Ghost of Draven floating around her cheek.

_Don't worry Katarina... The Ghost of Draaaaven will guide you..._

She walked fist held tightly she faced Garen. Knife and Sword clashed together like fire. The whole room was filled with a chorus of "oooh." Katarina growled into the large gap between the two metal blades and sneered at the large built man.

"Tonight we end this!" She quickly spun back and was about to proclaim her dance floor rules when Frejlordian Queen stood up. "I believe that this is a great contest, but I see that we too, as one country wish to, as one people and one great kingdom, to join this contest as one Frejlord." Sejuani scoffed and lumbered to sit next to Talon.

She munched on a chicken bone, "hey." Talon was muttering to himself. Sejuani looked away. "I have problems too-" she pointed a single chicken bone at Ashe. "My sister is so obsessed with being one country. Everyone gets it. She doesn't need to whine about." The cloaked man's eyes peered at her with eagle like eyes from the corner of his cape. He scoffed. _Jealous Sejuani is jealous._ Talon slowly turned his head towards her. His eyes were red and watery.

"Well at least she can say what she wants to get out, but_ my_ particular interest is-was in love with a furry_ prehistoric_ yordle this whole time!" Sejuani's eyes widened.

"Frozen boars! You don't mean it right? You love her?" The blazing blue eyes of Sejuani bored into his. Talon quickly looked around, he gave returned her gaze with a classic still poker face.

"I-I-I just wanted to find her weakness- I never expected her to love a yordle." Sejuani raised her head with a short 'oh' and continued munching on the chicken bone noisily. Talon hid his head in his arms and whispered to himself quietly.

Brolaf suddenly appeared behind him out of nowhere. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Bro... I get you, you can trust me, brother."

Talon sniffled, looking at his hands with big eyes, murmured something so quietly, even Brolaf couldn't hear. He then dug his head into his hands shaking his head, he murmured quietly to himself Brolaf patted his back, only he heard what the sad cloaked man said. Sejuani gave a weird eye at the crying man.

* * *

><p><strong>PART I: KATARINA CAN'T DANCE<strong>

**KATARINA'S ROOM**

The Dance of Legends was instigated. It was Demacia vs Noxus... The faction with most votes would win, and the winning group would be able to use their money for whatever cause they wished. The 10 time winner Twisted fate and Evelyn were to be the judges. Lights provided by Leona and Diana. However, Vi had managed to coax Caitlyn to step down to watch the silly Demacians hammer the Noxians in the dance competition- Piltover abstained from the competition.

Katarina was pacing in her room, Talon leaned on the wall, his head in the shadows. Riven stood at the balcony musing at the crystal winter landscape. Darius and Draven stood watching the blade lady pace frantically. LeBlanc sat on a small stool next to the mirror with Cassiopeia.

Katarina hissed at the figures in her room "I can't do this! I can't lose to our enemy! I'm Katarina!" Draven turned from his nails to her.

"What are you talking about? You have Draaven. What could be better?" Katarina planted a hand on her face as she sunk to the floor.

"Listen, Garen is probably going to do his little spin-to-win game play and we are all going to lose!" Darius scoffed and eyed her and responded with a sound rebuttal.

"I can spin to win." LeBlanc nodded happily while Katarina gave a small groan.

Katarina snapped at him, waving her hands pleadingly at his face "you can spin, but you can't spin as long as Garen!"

Riven looked back at the commotion in the room, she gently pulled the thin curtains passed her and placed a single finger on her cheek, looking at the ceiling she asked, "but what makes his spin-to -win so good?"

Cassiopeia placed a small puff of powder on her face, "maybe its his sword."

Riven chipped in while raising a hand, "maybe it's his great loud voice when he screams Demacia!"

Draven laughed raising his arms flamboyantly, "maybe it's because he secretly loves Draaaven!" Darius gave his brother a weird look while Katarina gagged.

LeBlanc gave a sly grin and stood up.

"Maybe its his style that makes him so iconic..." she mused looking at each noxian in the room, "it's just the famous 'Demacian way.'" Everyone looked at each other with confused looks. Katarina's eyes grew big.

"But how can we make a Noxian style dance!" she spun to look at each noxian frantically. "What can I do that's iconic?" Talon smirked.

"You like to magically appear in flashes of light like Yi and take kills?" Katarina frowned at him.

Darius growled, "maybe it's because Demacian's are peace lovers."

Riven raised a finger and exclaimed "oh! I know! What if you told the Ionians that our money that we win from the competitions will go to charity if we win!"

Everyone looked at Riven.

Darius looked at Draven.

"That's actually a good idea."

Cassiopeia glanced at them and returned to her silver mirror she held in her hand. "But what about that new couple, Quinn and Gnar? They are just too cute to say no too." Draven huffed while swapping the air softly.

"Pfft. Like she would know how to dance, she sits around and hangs around with her bird, what can she actually do?" Cassiopeia looked at him with an unconvinced look.

"Ohh... you think she can't dance? She is still a Demacian. Not to mention, if you look at her strange preferences-" she murmured to the side, "_loving a yordle- _she could still shock us all once again." Katarina's eyes lingered to Talon looking forlornly at the wall blankly. She walked over to him to place a hand on his should while Draven and Cassiopeia were discussing Quinn's possible abilities.

"Hey? Whats up, you are really quiet." She looked at him closer, "isn't she like your nemesis or something. Haven't you stalked her before?" Talon turned to respond but Draven's ears perked up. He sped walked toward Talon and jabbed a finger at his chest.

"Oh- so you've 'stalked' Quinn eh? Can she dance or no?-" Draven then neared closer to him hissing between his teeth he said, "you better say she can't dance" Talon looked away.

"She doesn't really do much dancing... but she still has grace when she does her thing." Cassiopeia raised an eyebrow and returned to her mirror musing about something underneath her breath, everyone else in the room came towards Talon with pleading eyes- except Riven who stood behind. Pleading eyes of Katarina blazed into Talon's brightly hued orange.

"She know's how to walk finely and move fluidly without taking energy-hence why she is a scout. But..." he looked up towards the ceiling remember a passed event. "I did..." he paused and looked at ceiling. "I did see the Demacians play a game of 'Spinning and winning.' Jarvan held both her hands and twirled her in the air." Katarina's face scrunched up confused.

"Jarvan twirled Quinn?"

The Ghost of Draven was also shocked and exclaimed with a 'o' shaped mouth, "oh snap! I didn't know Quinn even talked to the other Demacians!" LeBlanc placed two hands on Talon's shoulder as she moved to stand in front of him.

"Did he only twirl her?"

Talon shook his head, "no, he twirled everyone and each person took turns. It wasn't really much." LeBlanc nodded at the others and looked back at Riven.

"Well deserter, it seems your plan seems to be the fittest." Riven looked at her with a shocked confused look with wide eyes, mouth open in wonder. LeBlanc turned back to the group of Noxians.

"We tell the silly Ionians this dance off was for peace. No matter how bad Katarina dances, we will win. The Ionians will share our wins to the other factions. Let us hope the popularity for Gnar x Quinn won't be as enticing as charity."

Talon looked away as the other Noxians were cheering and giving each other high fives. He hunched his back and a single word escaped his lips.

"_Quinn..."_

The eyes of Riven who stood in the room separated from others grew wide and glittered and she quickly cupped her gasp with her hands. Cassiopeia only gave a small sly smile.

The dance off was going to be very interesting.

* * *

><p>Ahhhh! Thank you so much for all your kind comments and ideas! I'll try to update when I can but I'm really busy and I'm about my dearest one who is sick right now so ... :c (please hope for my dear pet to feel better... I'm really worried ohmigosh, please do)<p>

This feed back is overwhelming and I love hearing your ideas, comments, and reviews! I will be posting a chapter on my other fan fic with Quinn x Talon so don't worry! Haha so I just loved reading that comment with Gnar and having champions come to sit on Quinn's table to do some girly stuff xD. But I know it was a bit trolly to put Gnar x Quinn, but I thought it was really funny when I read RevolveX's comment I laughed so hard xD

Also, sweet rolls. I'm sorry I love sweet rolls. Skyrim. It's the only thing I buy from the stores. Really.

Buuut, so far, Talon has the lead with Quinn shipping!

Talon with 9 (haha, OP ship is OP)

Jarvan with a 6 (oooh things are speeding up with the votes, oh boy! Talon x Quinn lovers gotta' step up the game- or maybe the Jarvan lovers may take the love crown! ;p)

Yasuo with 1 (It does seem interesting though!)

Don't worry a Gnar ship wont happen unless he gets the most votes. I just thought that comment was funny- I did say I would use ideas I liked right? ;p but I did hint at some ships here and there... Jarvan's new R, the twirl. hurhurhur you may never know what Talon murmured quietly to himself while Brolaf was with him.. But for you Quinn x Talon lovers... ehhehehehe since you won the votes so far this is what he said (or whispered)

"_I thought from seeing her be so sweet to Gnar that she would be a great mother! But-but it turns out- it wasn't meant to be..."_

Hehe others ships are available too... the dance off will be starting in the next chapter- what will happen? Any ideas for plot or any good jokes will be great! The Ghost Of Draven seems to be something I actually like that I created xD.

But thanks Lol fanfic Reader1, RazorC and everyone else for the fantastic support and MrStabyB11 for the nice Romeo and Juliet Idea, they were great!

But ooooh, what do Cassiopeia and Riven know? What will they do? It's pretty obvious xD haha!

awwiee... hearts and love! Oh boy, Romeo Romeo, xD Lover boy Romeo can't recognize the mess the Frejlordian people did. But yes, Sejuani likes chicken and lets see what happens! Thank you so much for your wonderful comments. ;p

Don't worry Tryndamere isn't dumb. ;p ... hehehe you will see. ;p


	3. Chapter 3 The Dance of The Legends I

**Quinn's Table: The daily life of Quinn**

**Part I: KATARINA CAN'T DANCE**

THE DANCE OF THE LEGENDS

Ft. Tryndamere

Though the Noxians had devised such a crafty plan... they were not the only ones in who were around the room. Tryndamere was there, listening to the words hanging on to a small zip line out side of the balcony. 00T (Double OH! Tryndamere) was was listening very closely in a clad black suit and sunglasses. He waited for the Noxians to leave, Katarina and the others were laughing while Draven was singing a song of Noxian Dravenous win. LeBlanc was discussing on trying to make a conversation with the Ionians- Talon's foot steps drudged behind, dragging his feet across the carpet door like anchors. However all but one stayed behind. Riven's wide youthful curious eyes looked back at the balcony. She cocked her head to one side and crept curiously towards the balcony.

"I.. why do I feel like I'm being watched?"

Tryndamere froze. He scrambled across the zip line wire past the stone statue of a lion-dragon figure. Riven looked out towards the bright blue sky, a soft shaft of fresh icy wind welcomed her. She breathed in and tip toed towards the still statue and stood alert. Her eyes narrowed and her face grew serious and still. Tryndamere froze, sweat began to trickle down his face. His heart thumped in his chest. And after what had seemed forever, the faraway voice of Swain called Riven.

"Riven my dear girl! Have you seen my morning allergy pills anywhere?" Riven turned and gave a smile.

"Oh no sir, but I can sure help you find them!" the young girl approached Swain with a soft smile.

"What were you doing looking so alert outside?" Riven shrugged her shoulders and looked at the balcony with blazing stern eyes.

"I just felt like we were being watched... I don't think the dance off will go well." Swain laughed.

"Ohh, you young people make me feel so old and happy-" he raised a finger at Riven with a gaze remembering his youth, "I used to be very sharp like you and your other little Noxian friends, but ahh- what time does." They both walked away with a short echoing of laughter. Riven closed the door- but not before giving another death stare at the balcony. Slowly she walked away to join Swain in his search for his allergy pills.

SUPER SPY TRYNDAMERE

Tryndamere scaled the walls, as skilled as Wukong, he jumped from one of the stone statues toanother. Maneuvering fluidly and vaulting with lithe speed he made it to the top of the building. The spires aligned the other towers of the building while some were slanted diagonally with slanted shaded purple tiles. The wind caressed and placed his hair in a swaying fray. From his pocket, 00T (Double Oh! T/Tryndamere) brought out a Piltoverian walkie talkie.

"00T here, I have heard and found information that the Noxians plan to entice or... should I say- 'bribe' the Ionians into voting for them for charity... This may be a hard battle... Keep Quinn as a top notch gossip item with Gnar. Over." The voice that replied from the walkie talkie was female.

"Great work 00T. Will keep note. Continue to go incognito, I'll see what I can do about the Ionians. Over." Tryndamere placed the walkie talkie back into his pocket. He laughed quietly to himself.

The Noxians were in for a big surprise.

DANCING! DANCE QUINN!

Garen was walking past the line of Demacians in front of him. With his mighty sword her twirled towards each Demacian he knew. Each figure in the lightly illuminated limestone granite room glowed lightly from the after noon sun rays of a sleepy day. But still, each Demacian stood, back straight, feet together, and and chin up facing forward.

"You are to show your Demacian strength!" Garen whirled his head to Quinn and looked at the other Demacians lined up he glanced at Xin Hao. "You are to use your strength, and never surrender- remember that!" Garen then walked towards the front of the room. The long column pillars behind him created long shadows that contrasted with the bright sleepy golden glow of light rays from the sun. "Spin-to-win may only be successful once we show our true Demacian strength, valor, and endurance!" Garen stood stoic and again and pointed his sword in front of him. "Repeat!"

A chorus chanted "Spin-to-win may only be successful once we show our true Demacian strength, valor, and endurance!"  
>"Garen smiled happily. "Good, you are now ready to practice." Valor flew onto Garen's head and squawked in emphasis to his saying. Everyone grabbed a practice partner. Except Quinn. <em>Where was Gnar<em>? Thought she. Even though she didn't have much of any romantic feelings for the little yordle, she was curious as to where he was- since he was to be her _dance partner._ Suddenly Garen walked towards Quinn. "Quinn, you must learn to dance-" he extended an arm towards Quinn. "Therefore I must teach you the Demacian way- Jarvan could have- but he's on important business so he will enter in time for the dance competition." Garen then grasped Quinn's small lithe hands in his large bodied fingers. **(1, **optional please scroll to authors note to find this little Jarvan insert)

Quinn flinched, but allowed Garen to guide her. Shyvanna and Lux exchanged glances. Garen the knelt down to Quinn on one knee, he raised one arm and looked at Quinn like she she was a child learning to ride a bike.

"Okay Quinn, remember, when you spin-to-win, remember the Demacian values, okay?" Quinn nodded. Garen stood up and held and arm to her shoulder. "When you spin-to-win, you must use your inner energy..." Quinn looked at him with curious eyes.

"Inner energy?"

Garen nodded enthusiastically, "yes-" he emphasized the word slowly with a large smile, "_inner energy!_" Quinn looked back at him with prying eyes.

"Inner energy?"

"_Inner energy." _

Little did they know that 00T was sitting in the bush. Though he was supposed to get more information to help the Demacians, he too couldn't help to fight the urge to find out about Garen's secret for his legendary 'spin-to-win.' He inched a little closer. Garen looked around and smelled the air with two short sniffs he frowned.

"We are being watched!" He grabbed his sword and his head immediately turned for the bush like an eagle hunting it's prey. Tryndamere panicked, he looked around frantically in the bush. He moved his hands freely in the bushes until he hit something invisible.

Tryndamere hissed, "Teemo? What are you doing here?" Teemo gasped. But before Teemo could reply, Tryndamere picked Teemo up and whispered, "no hard feelings, but I've got to hear this!" and he softly threw Teemo out of the bush.

Teemo cried, "I thought I was on your side!" Garen turned around. Teemo froze. Garen laughed he extended an arm to the invisible Teemo.

"Ahaha! Quinn, look- its one of your future relatives!" Quinn looked around and at Garen sheepishly.

"Ah... relative?"

Lux walked to stand next to her and laughed, "well of course Quinn! If you Gnar, you will probably marry him eventually, and all of Gnar's friends will be like your relatives!" Garen nodded and puffed his chest again while raising an arm.

"That's right Luxanna!" He turned towards Teemo, "any friend of Quinn and Gnar is on our side!"

Teemo smiled "yay!" and turned to stick a tongue out at Tryndamere. Garen knelt down towards Teemo and gave him an all knowing glance.

"Well little man, you must have been wondering about my secret to my spin-to-win right?" Teemo looked at him and gasped and nodded his head viciously. Garen looked around and inched closer to Teemo. "You really want to know the secret?" Quinn inched forward a bit as did everyone else. Tryndamere inched even closer towards the outside of the bush. "The secret..."

Everyone else replied with a soft chorus, "yes?"

Garen looked around inching closer to Teemo's ears "the secret..."

Tryndamere was shaking, he hissed, "yes?"

"The secret, is to believe in Demacia." Quinn froze. Lux looked at her brother.

Teemo's face cracked "that's it?" Tryndamere shook his head, "what!?"

Garen nodded and smiled enthusiastically, "yes, that's it!" Quinn looked around, she shrugged.

"Well... I guess I might as well try it out..." She closed her eyes and breathed in.

_How do you believe in Demacia? _She paused and recalled the Demacian rules. She held her breath. Suddenly her eyes popped open. Everything was about Demacia, she didn't need to only _believe _in Demacia, she had to _be _Demacia.

"Demacia!" Suddenly, she did two full 360 twirl. Everyone watched with wide eyes. After a few minutes, she paused and wobbled towards her left. Shyvanna grasped her shoulder, her eyes glittering she cried.

"Oh, oh Quinn! You were so beautiful!" Garen raised his fists into air while puffing his chest once again.

"Purely Demacian! I knew you had it in you!"

Lux giggled jumping up and down for joy, "oh, oh, oh Quinn! You have to teach me to do that!" Fiora's mouth was open.

"Oh mon Dieu! Qvuinn! You are ah star!" Quinn smiled bashfully.

"Oh thank you all, it was all your part that really helped me do it, thanks Garen for everything. I know you all could probably do better than me" She smiled at Garen, and Garen placed a hand on her shoulder.

Fiora chuckled "ahh, oh no, it takes ah skilled dancer like to svin to vin." Lux bobbed her head vigorously while Shyvanna's dragon maternal instincts caused her to hug Quinn.

"You see, anyone can spin to me like me-" he paused and narrowed his eyes, "except those good-for-nothing-sister-stealing Noxians!" Tryndamere lay on his back in the bush. All this time, his thoughts about Spinning to Win was a lie... 00T crawled out of the bush defeated to remove his disguise. Suddenly, when he was climbing one of the walls, he heard the foot steps of Ashe step in. Everyone turned to the Queen. 00T froze and peaked behind a small window.

Ashe walked in with her arms wide "greetings good Demacians!" The Demacians turned and welcomed her in unison.

"Hello Ashe!" Teemo coughed and waved at Ashe. Ashe smiled at Teemo. She extended an arm towards the Demacians.

"Since we both are allies for the Dance contest, the Frejlord as one people have decided to invite you to a nice dinner with us." She turned towards the little yordle looking at her and turned to smile at Quinn. "Yordles are also always invited as well, especially your Gnar, Quinn..." Quinn froze and laughed softly.

"Ah thanks Ashe, it means a lot." Ashe nodded. Quinn held her breath. She never had this much attention before. Then one by one, the Demacians filed out of the room. Xin Hao walked out last and looked around eyes narrowed. Luxanna turned towards him. 00T shrieked quietly before dodging out of the window pane.

"What's wrong Xin Hao?" Xin Hao turned back towards her and smiled.

"Ahh, it is nothing, let us get a nice snack to eat before we pound those Demacians." Lux giggled and Xin followed her out of the room. 00T sighed in relief.

_That was a real close shave._

Soon Tryndamere tip toed away to have a short snack with the Demacians and his wife.

* * *

><p>DANCE OF THE LEGENDS<p>

The room in the institute of war was big. Red lights and hues of blue and green dotted the stage. The Ionians were in one group, the people of Piltover were bunched to another side and the middle was a mash up of the different factions. In the front sat Evelyn and Twisted Fate. A large cheering was heard.

"_Demacia! Quinn_!"

"_Demacia! Gnar!_"

"_Demacia Garen!_"

"_Demacia Quinn x Gnar!_"

The Ionians cried, "_peace! Peace, Peace for the win!_"

Suddenly the music was turned up and the lights of different vibrant colors of pink, green, blue and red dazzled the dance floor. The Noxians on one side looked curiously at the cheering crowd. They all looked at Katarina in their group hug, they all hugged her. Riven patted her back with a bright youthful smile.

"It's okay, Katarina, we know you can do it!" Katarina smiled.

"Heh... thanks." Suddenly Darius looked as the spot light was placed on Katarina.

He raised his eyebrows "oh! That's our cue!" and flung Katarina towards the middle of the dance floor. Katarina spun to the middle of the dance floor and staggered from the dizziness a bit. She looked to her right to see Garen approaching her with his chest puffed. He acknowledged her with a single nod and brandished his blade.

"Show your worth Noxian, you know you can't beat these spins!"

Katarina placed a woozy hand on her head and spat at him, "oh really? Wait until you get of this!" Suddenly Katarina attempted to do the spin. She flung her arms in a rotating circle while balancing on one foot. With a short gasp, she slipped and fell face first to the ground like a pancake. Garen pounced to Katarina's side, "ha! Silly Noxian! You know you can't spin to win! You have failed once again!"

Twisted Fate and Evelyn flinched, the man in the black derby addressed his co-judge, "ooh... that's gotta' hurt" his co-judge nodded sympathetically looking at the twitching Katarina. Suddenly in the lights crew above, Pantheon placed his shield in the light rays of Leona's sun beam and Diana's moon beam and gently moved the dazzling rotating beam on Garen. Garen puffed his chest and did a short hair flip. The girls went wild. Shyvanna jumped up and down fist pumping the air with Lux screaming, "Garen! Garen!" Garen gave a fresh toothy smile to the crowd. He bellowed with a raised arm.

"Get a taste of true Demacia!" Suddenly, in a beautiful array of blue and golden armor, Garen was spinning-to-win. He twirled in spot, the crowd was in a great chorus of 'ooh.' The air was filled with a mystical mood as Garen spun- his hair flailing in the win. Suddenly, without struggling, he twirled towards the Demacians who squealed and he spun all the way towards the left of the room to the dumbstruck Noxians. Draven turned to look at the floor-stuck Katarina with pleading eyes and scrunched up hands, he and the other Noxians pulled her up from the ground.

"Katarina! Katarina get up!" Katarina's face the head down, she turned slowly to look at him.

She murmured groggily "What? Wha-?" Draven hissed at her with furrowed eye brows.

"Katarina, you have to dance something else! Look at him!" He raised a pointed finger at the brilliant, sparkling, spinning, Demacian Garen. Draven's brown eyes pierced into Katarina's. "If you keep trying to spin-to-win, he'll just keep pounding you down with his fantastic spins!"

Katarina looked around and panicked, "what do I do now!" she started to heave in air, "I can't lose to him!" LeBlanc suddenly placed both arms on her shoulder, her eyes were serious and her face was still.

"Katarina, don't spin, do something else! Do that silly robot dance for all I care!" Then without a single word, she threw Katarina back to the dance floor. The crowd of different races were whistling and cheering on Garen. Katarina scampered to her feet and suddenly began doing sloppy robotic movements towards the changing beat of the song. Her face was twisted as she looked at the crowd frantically. LeBlanc placed a hand on her face and shook her head. Garen laughed at Katarina. He turned towards his sister Lux and called to her with a raised arm.

"Sister! Dear Lux, show this Noxian scum what it truly means to not be a prodigy of Light- but a prodigy of dancing!" Lux giggled and skipped towards Garen to take his place.

"Sure thing Garen!" Katarina looked around her mouth wide open, gaping at the crowd and the approaching Lux, she shook her head at her fellow Noxians stood still and crossed her arms mouthing, "I can't do this!" She hissed with a slowly inching head, "I can't dance against her!" Katarina stood still as Lux began spinning and twirling around like a ballerina. The crowd 'awwed' at the sweet little Lux. Katarina's head shot back and forth from Lux, to the crowd and to her Noxians. Suddenly LeBlanc grabbed the Noxian crew together into another huddle, the illusionist quickly turned back to the stranded Katarina and pointed at her.

"Katarina! Do something and keep the crowd busy, we got a plan." Katarina's mouth wobbled. It was too late, her Noxian teammates were already in the circle thinking up of a plan to win.

Darius looked at the eyes of each Noxian, "what do we do? We can't let the Demacians win- their dancing is superior to ours and especially Katarina's we might get the Ionians but the others?" Draven smirked and crossed his arms.

"All you need is a Draaaven to dance, we will win" he flicked a small strand of hair from his face. Cassiopeia patted his shoulder.

"We'll save you for later," she frowned as she looked at the faces in the Noxian huddle. Riven looked at her pleadingly along with Darius, LeBlanc, and... suddenly a light clicked in Cassiopeia's mind she smiled cruelly.

_Talon! _

"Get Talon! His cold demeanor will freeze the the Demacians so bad, everyone will in their team will cease to exist! If you compare him with Lissandra, he make's the Snow Queen of Ice look like ice cubes. Draven nodded and Darius laughed, LeBlanc shrugged pleased. Riven looked at her with wide eyes.

"Do you think that will work?" Cassiopeia sneered at her.

"Oh it will work-just see." Talon shook his hands and tried to run from the large grasp of Darius.

"No-no no no! I don't dance- I- I can be cuddly and warm like Gnar!"Darius looked at him in the eye and gave him a cheeky smile.

"Too bad, you're gonna' have to do this for Noxus." Then with a sweet baseball throw Talon crashed into Katarina. The Demacians gasped. Shyvanna spun to look at her Demacian allies she banged her right hand against a small table.

"They got Talon! What are we going to do!" Garen's eyes searched the scene wildly, Talon stood on stage awkwardly, indirectly the Noxian was freezing the crowd. Fiora raised an eyebrow and tapped Garen's shoulder and did a small hair flip.

"Ah, but, ve do have Gnar and Quinn!" suddenly everyone turned around towards the changing room door.

"Quinn!"

CASANOVA GNAR

Quinn looked around at the jumping Gnar. She shivered from the music and cheering. Gnar paused his jumping and looked up at Quinn and cocked his head.

"Gnar Gnar?" Quinn knelt down to him and shook her head laughing softly.

"No Gnar, I'm just a bit nervous about dancing- I don't think I can spin to win when in front of a crowd- but" she paused and picked up a small black suite that she had received from Lulu earlier. "I guess you can really make the crowd happy with your child-like adorableness with this." Gnar clapped his hands.

"Gnar Gnar like!" suddenly the yordle was jumping on top of Quinn to reach the clothes. Quinn picked up the yordle and placed him on the floor.

"Easy there, Casanova- let me help you put it on- it seems a bit small." Then like dressing up a doll- the yordle placed his arms up and Quinn gently pulled the suit over him. Gnar looked at the suit and laughed jumpily ecstatically. Quinn looked around and picked a single rose from a flower vase and bent towards the yordle. "There you go! Now you are ready!" the yordle looked up at Quinn with wide eyes and raised a small plump finger.

"Quinn Quinn no costume?" Quinn smiled warmly at the child-like yordle.

She replied, "oh no Gnar, I don't need a costume- I don't look good in them anyway and I don't need to wear anything fancy- I can't dance anyway." Suddenly the doors flung open. Lux squealed loudly pressing her hands to her face and Shyvanna ran to pick Quinn and Gnar up. Her maternal instincts kicked in once again.

"Oh, oh! Quinn you have finally grown up!" Quinn frowned at Shyvanna lightly.

"Umm... Shyvanna, I thank you for your kind compliment, but your kind of squishing us." The maternal dragon lady let go of the two figures, Garen slapped Quinn on the shoulder.

"Ahh Quinn, you show them Noxians and the world your magic of love!" Quinn looked back at Garen's face while being tossed to the dance floor.

"Love!?" Without warning she bumped into a cloaked figure, golden eyes flared with the hued orange. "Talon!"

"Q-Quinn!?" The crowd suddenly rewarmed and the squealing ensued, chants of '_Gnar x Quinn'_ was heard throughout the whole institute. Quinn heard the distant call of Garen.

"Quinn, Quinn! Dance with Gnar!" Quinn turned to look at Gnar, but Gnar only looked back at Quinn with large watery eyes.

"Quinn Quinn," he pointed at the cloaked man in front of them "Tcharlron sad sad..." Quinn slowly craned her head up to see the icy figure in front of her. Talon's eyes glittered brightly with light as he looked at Quinn and Gnar. Quinn gasped.

"Talon what's wrong?" A single tear trickled down his face. He whispered a word.

"Q-Quinn..." The whole crowd gasped and the Noxians on the left screamed, "no!" Cassiopeia hissed and leaned forward clenching her fists "yes!" Talon looked the his fellow Noxian's horrified faces and swung them back towards the yordle and scout, he murmured hiding his face. "I-I" Quinn's eyes grew wide, her heart pounded in her chest. _Could it be true?... _she thought. The Demacians inched towards the dance floor eyes wide. The crowd paused, tension in the air. Katarina and the Noxians stood frozen- waiting for the ultimate save, or ultimate fall.

Talon started to tremble facing Quinn's face. He observed her soft cheeks, fine plump lips and long willowy eye lashes. "I...I..." Everyone gasped for the final words.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>huahuahauhuahauhaua<p>

CLIFFHANGERS FOR THE WIN!

* * *

><p><strong>(1). FOR JARVAN x QUINN FANS, TALON FANS BEWARE.<strong>

[I inserted this because I thought the Jarvan fans needed a little love. They were so close so even those this isn't a part of the real story, [I was originally going to put it but Talon has more votes so he wins and gets more camera/story time. So here it is :D enjoy!]

Garen gasped, "oh! I almost forgot! Jarvan wanted to send this to you." He paced a small box that was tied with a single light pink ribbon with blue and yellow wrapping in Quinn's hands.

"Quinn looked at it in wonder, "oh... Thank you Garen for sending this to me for Jarvan." She opened it gently. The blue hued paper reminded her of the cloaked man. "I wonder why Talon's eyes grew wide when he saw me helping Gnar..."she paused as she was about to open the white box. "Does he like me? Maybe we could be friends." But she could still see and feel the lightness that radiated from Talon's gaze. She frowned.

_No. He's a Noxian you are a Demacian._

Garen gave her a confused look, "what are you frowning at Quinn? It's a gift from the Prince!" Quinn looked up with wide eyes.  
>"Oh! I'm sorry. I was thinking about something else..." she opened the white box, she gasped. Shyvanna and Lux turned around from their spinning. A small silver bird with a blue topaz chest was carrying a single glistening crystal in its beak. Shyvanna and Lux looked at each other. They were squealing quietly to themselves. Quinn held the letter to her face. She read the eloquent writing of the Prince.<p>

_Dear Quinn, Wings of Demacia, _

_I am unfortunately unable to aid you and your friends in your preparation for the dance off. I give my regards and I would like to congratulate... you on your newly found companionship with Gnar, the Yordle. I hope he cherishes you as well as you cherish him... In the mean time, take my apologies. This is your new crest you can wear at the dance to give you confidence._

_The Wings of Demacia will be known for not only having a shining heart of hope, but the Wings of Demacia brings forth great joy to those she is close to around with_

_Sincerely, and best regards,_

_Jarvan_

Fiora walked passed her and waltzed next to her. She grabbed the paper.

"Oooh! Excuse moi! What a pleasaunt suurprisee!" She looked at Quinn who was standing there with her mouth open gaping at her. Quinn jumped to grab the finely written letter. "Oi, oi, oi! Don't get your princess behavior like that! Soon you vill be a little princess of Demacia hmm hmm hmm!" She tapped her head with the hilt of her sword. "Oh oh ho ho! Soon you vill be receiving more of these little sveet gifts and vone day you vill get ah ring!"

Quinn pleaded in a whiny, "Fiora! Give it back!" Lux ran and Shyvanna looked at the scene and ran towards Fiora's extended arm. Shyvanna grabbed the box, Lux grabbed the letter.

"Oh! Oh! Oh my gosh, I'm so happy for you!" Shyvanna snatched the letter and traded it with with the box. Shyvanna gasped as well smiling warmly.

"Oh! Ahhh! My childhood friend has finally found his match- how happy I am." Quinn was pleading almost whining about the letter and box.

"Oh please oh please give it back!" Garen glanced at Quinn and frowned at the others, he gave a short harrumph and picked Quinn up like a cat carrying it's kits with his large hands.

"You give Quinn that box! Don't you know! She already has her heart with Gnar- and Jarvan sees her as a friend- and they shall be good friends- don't make things bigger than they are! Don't take her away from her man! That un-Demacian and thats the Noxian way!" The other girls sighed. Poppy smirked and walked out of the room. Lux grudginly gave the box to Quinn. She sighed with her head down.

"I'm sorry Quinn for taking your belongings." Shyvanna pet her head. Her Draconic maternal instincts kicking in. Shyvanna hugged Quinn and placed the pin on Quinn's chest and poked her nose with a single finger.

"Ahh, don't you worry about it Quinn, Momma Shyvie just wants you to be happy and we are all glad you have teem- I mean Gnar! You look beautiful with this pin, Jarvan chose well my little bird." Valor flew to Shyvanna's head and cawed happily with a short burble at the end: _That's right Quinn, I love that badge! _Quinn gave a hesitant laughed and hugged them all.

"It alright guys, thanks for everything though." Quinn whispered to Garen, "thank's for saving me back there." Garen smiled his chest puffed out.

"No problem Quinn! I know... I know Jarvan would not have wanted others to ridicule you for your decision and choice." He looked at her sadly with a small smile on his face "Jarvan always praised you and your work... You are truly the wings of Demacia for not only everyone but for him especially." Quinn looked at him wide eyed.

"Jarvan liked what I did?" Garen looked down at her confused. Quinn was dumbstruck, of course he liked what she did, she was the Wings of Demacia! She placed hand on her face.

"Oh no, no, no Garen, I do know he likes what I did- but I meant..." she looked at him with unbelieving eyes, "he praised and talked about me to... _you_?" Garen looked away and shrugged.

"Well... It's going to matter anymore but Jarvan always thought of you as a gifted soldier, he always praised you whenever he had the chance. He is truly proud of you and adores you as much." Quinn took a step back she felt her face grow heated.

"I- oh... um.. I.. uh thank you and Jarvan for being so ki-" Garen placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No need for that! Demacia is proud of you! And the work you do benefits Demacia and that's what matters!" Garen looked around nervously, "and- and when I said adore! I meant he views you like his.. uhh" his eyes pleaded at Shyvanna.

"He views you as the Daughter he never had!"

Garen flared his chest up again and gave her a high five yelling a manly "Yeah!"

Quinn gave a small laugh and looked at the box curiously and thoughtfully.

_Jarvan... talked about me to other people..._

_*I might at a piece of Yasuo x Quinn for the YasQuinn Fan ;p_

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_.._

_.._

_BWAHAHAHAHA! _OOOOOH you Talon fans are probably burning from reading that while the Jarvan fans are putting a lot of steam! I thought the Jarvan fans needed a little love because well I barely find any Jarvan x Quinn ships out there. But Next insert may be with some bits of Yasuo for some love there. hhuhuhuhuehehehehe. Though you may argue that hey! You already put some Jarvan hints in the piece, naw, It's not as subjective as my second piece here! ;p

BUT HAHAHHAHAHHAHA OOOOOOH THAT CLIFF HANGER :P xD Ooooh, Romeo, Romeo tell the truth!

But yes, sorry for the extremely late update... I've been going through some times up and down and it's just a struggle for me to update, but I always try... I will be going through some bumpy times so uh.. :( But Thank you all for the support, it means so much that you comment and give me ideas and input to my stories- it really does make me happy and truly does brighten my day.

Thanks so much for everything, you all have wonderful ideas and are all wonderful readers and I thank you so much for the support! I hope you enjoy reading it! And yes! Did you ever expect 00T! Well there should be Super Spy Tryndamere skin! Haha Idea Copyrighted to me of course! But ahhh, I hope you really like reading it! I know it was long, and I was just so filled with things... I just arh... I hope things get happier and more hopeful for me- but I hope you all will continue to read this journey of the Love-life-of-Quinn!

Tryndamere isn't so stupid you see? Different from the other fan fics hmm? ;p

But Thanks to Lol Fanfic reader 1 Mr. Staby B11, RazorC (for helping me flesh out the voting system too!), Revolve X and Lord of Sand and many others for helping me and supporting me :) and also giving their great insight and ideas! :)

So the voting system goes like this:

I need you to state More Gnar! (If you want more of a character, doesn't have to be Gnar, but Gnar is wonderful).

For Shipping vote, State: QUINN X (WHOEVER) and write +1 next to it. That way I can count it.

You are allowed to re-vote so if you already voted on the last chapter, you can vote again because each chapter the votes are renewed.

SO this is what we had from the last chapter:

THE PARTIES:

Gnar x Quinn **1 (I was actually shocked! I'm amazed my writing has swayed some to adore this pairing!)**

Quinn x Talon **5 OP ship is OP (Funny I was in a match as Quinn with a talon in mid... haha!)**

Jarvan x Quinn **0 Woah, this ship really sunk... Qwueen Quinn is awaiting her King? What to do Jarvan x Quinn fans?**

Yasuo x Quinn **0 This is an interesting ship :3 adorable but might need a bit of wind to let the boat sail!**

**Please don't forget to vote!**

Here are the present accumulative parties (just for fun, this doesn't count):

Talon votes: 12 (OP ship is OP) Just 5 above Jarvan, looking good ;p

Jarvan!: 7 (Oh noes, Jarvan, your love boat may be sinking! You Jarvan fans better put up your game if you don't want the Talon fans to take Quinn's heart! 3 )

Yasuo: 1 (need more of that Wind-tastic power you got to get your ship sailing Yasuo!)

Yasuo: 1 (nice and interesting ship :) if anyone wants to vote)  
>Gnar: 9001 (ITS OVER 9,000!) (1)<p>

I hope my stories make you laugh and smile because I really do want to make you readers happy... thanks for reading and everything guys :)... hehehe lets see where the votes will bring for the NEXT CHAPTER!:P


	4. Chapter 4: J-J-J-J-J-J-J-JARVAN!

**Quinn's Table: The daily life of Quinn**

**Part I: KATARINA CAN'T DANCE**

J-J-J-J-J-J-J-JARVAN!

Talon looked around, his eyes were burning from the light that both Diana and Leona placed on him. He closed his eyes and darkness surrounded him.

"I..."

_Just tell her Talon! _His heart pounded against his chest. _Tell her those silly cheesy words, and you will be free to go as you please! _He opened his eyes and stared at the breath taking Quinn looking curiously at him. Suddenly the inner Ghost of Draven appeared next to him in his thoughts. It slithered towards his ear and his beard ticked his cheeks.

_Just tell her..._

Talon shrieked. The crowd shrunk back. Quinn inched towards him and smiled while holding Gnar in her arms. Her golden eyes glowed with softness as she addressed the cloaked man. Talon began to sweat. He clenched his fist and grinned his teeth silently.

_Why does she have to be so sweet! _

He held his breath to stop his labored breathing, a small hint of red highlighted his cheeks.

Quinn edged towards the assassin slowly with wide, innocent, eyes. She looked at him with worry, "what's wrong Talon? You can tell me." Then gently she reached to place a hand on his shoulder. The crowd stopped breathing, tension filled the air in a deathly silence. Talon gently blinked and slowly clasped the small fragile and graceful hands on the scout. He squeezed it softly, Quinn gasped Gnar bobbed up and down.

"Oooh, Assassy like!" Quinn glanced at Gnar skeptically then turned her gaze on Talon, her face curious but flushed by the soft light Talon had given her.

"Is... Is it true Talon?" Talon quickly grasped the hands of Quinn into his and placed it on his chest. He gently bent his head down to gently brush her soft petite fingers with the bridge of his nose.

Cassiopeia giggled with glee until suddenly cracks in the ground began to form. The Noxians gasped. Suddenly, giant circle of rocks appeared from the ground and Rammus held a microphone beat boxing "J-J-J-J-Ju-Ju-Ju-Jarvan!" The gentle lights suddenly in an array of light blue and gold transfixed towards the flamboyant color of the dance floor. The crowd started jumping and the screaming ensued once again. Jarvan landed into the crater with a giant ear-splitting crash, Quinn squeaked and slipped while clutching Gnar. Talon shrieked.

"Quinn!" Without waiting, his right arm shot for the Scout's shoulder. But from the corner of his eye he saw Jarvan smiling. Jealousy burned in Talon and his fearful eyes that were once transfixed on his falling love was now contorted into a vile frown. His hued orange sienna eyes blazed into Jarvan's face. The golden armor glistened under the light of Leona, and the sparkle in his deep mud brown eyes shimmered like polished amber. His lips were lifted and his thick well proportioned bushy eyebrows matched his fair complexion. Talon clenched his teeth feeling the heat of anger burst through him. Everything was in slow motion. And dear reader, if you listened carefully- you could hear Nasus cheer "OWWWNNEEEDDD!" in the background while Cassiopeia screeched in horror. Talon's eyes burned into Jarvan's.

_It was that smile._

_It wasn't any old smile that Ahri or some random champion would give._

_It was the "I'm helping smile."_

_It had to be that smile._

And this particular smile spelled out to Talon in his mind, "_I'm stealing your girl." _Then as if Jarvan read his thoughts, the Prince flung his weapon underneath Quinn and thrust the little yordle in dress with Quinn towards his arms. Talon slumped to the ground with a large thud. In the spotlight, Jarvan pranced around as if he were carrying two sacks of potatoes, he lifted both the Yordle and Quinn effortlessly giving a triumphant toothy smile at the screaming crowd. Talon scrambled to his feet and stood fuming at the golden man lift and twirl the two figures happily. Talon suddenly froze. He felt his heart crack and the soft liquid of sorrow seeped through his body like bittersweet ice. Like a child walking towards his Mother to be carried, Talon inched towards Jarvan with pleading eyes and extended arms at Quinn. Jarvan glanced at the assassin as if he were an ant. Quinn looked down at Talon, her eyes gently comforted the heart broken Talon and she slowly extended an arm towards him. Jarvan's head shot up at Quinn, quickly he grasped her waist to turn when suddenly Gnar jumped from the shoulders of golden Titan. Talon felt a large body of warm fur on his chest, and the small chubby hands of the little yordle grasped his cloak. He looked into the large eyes of the furry creature then at the breath taking Quinn on the Little Prince (or who he referred to as 'Princess') Jarvan. Quinn smiled and giggle delightfully while patting the dumbstruck Jarvan's armor whispering soft words into the golden Prince's ears.

"Oh look, Jarvan! He likes Talon!" Jarvan raised an eyebrow and inched his head towards Talon. Quinn gently nudged Jarvan's arm to lower and Quinn jumped towards the colored tile floor. Jarvan smiled at Quinn petting the Gnar in Talon's arms.

_Perhaps Quinn brings out the rare goodness in everyone. _

Talon looked at the elegant hands of the scout brush the ears of the furry fluff ball. His eyes grew cloudy with unseen warmth and tenderness the League or anyone ever saw before. Talon's mind raced with the thought of those large ears of Gnar's to be his. A small smile crept onto his lips silently as he thought and imagined himself resting in the woods or at... his home with Quinn laying on her lap having her soft, smooth hands gently caress his ears ever so tenderly. But then the giggling of Cassiopeia broke his thoughts. He suddenly frowned.

_I'm not in love... _He paused. _Who ever said I was in love? Never, that's right. Stupid feelings, your letting that snake vex yourself into thinking about Quinn... the Scout. Pssh, they are using me as a pawn to let us be a new item of gossip. I won't have that- Quinn doesn't deserve such a treatment, she did no wrong... And that's genuine... _Talon felt his heart softly beat against his chest and drum in his ears at the thought of hearing the name, Quinn. _The feeling is normal. The thought is genuine, I believe she doesn't deserve bad treatment... _Yet a quiet voice in his head whispered elsewhere, and the blurry blue ghost of Draven sonorously appeared in his airy thoughts.

_"But Talon... you know you like her... You love her- just 'Kiss the girl-' Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la don't be shy-" _Talon swatted the air with his free left arm and growled, "foolish Ghost, you know nothing." Quinn arched her head back suddenly as he eyed the furrowed thick eyebrows of the assassin before her. Her eyes widened as she ventured to question him carefully. For some reason though her pace quickened.

"Talon you alright? Uh- what 'Ghost' were you talking about?"Talon looked at the ground and thrust his head away from Quinn who gave a small shocked gasp. Talon gruffly passed Gnar into her arms and patted him gently before moving his arms away quickly- but slow enough for him to skim her lower arm. A low voice answered her question.

"I'm sorry I ever intruded on your peace. I will have no business with this dance off- good night-" Talon lifted his head subtly to look at the large golden almond eyes of Quinn and almost gagged from accidentally swallowing his saliva from the shock of Quinn's glowing innocent intense gaze she had on him. He cleared his throat while straightening his back he lifted his head slightly at an angle to eye the girl before him. Quinn looked up at him- and to her surprise saw a gentle and almost... caring Talon. Quinn felt her chest pour waterfalls of an outburst of longing and strange light feeling. She clutched Gnar tighter. Talon's hued orange eyes clashed with the golden gentle eyes of Quinn.

"Good night..." Talon's eyes suddenly zipped to Gnar's large eyes for a split second and his face contorted to his old stoic insular mode he was before, "you two." Then in two short strides he dissipated into the shadows leaving an awkward silence in the crowd on the Dance floor.

* * *

><p>I<p>

Am

So

Sorry.

I was so extremely busy and I went through some twisted times again... and kind of lost my will to write it was tough and sometimes I go through these phases where I can't go on doing what I like- I know it's unfair to you my dear readers but it gets big sometimes so I try my best to make us all happy with my writing ^^ . I'm so so busy so I will _try_ to update my other fan fiction with Quinn x Talon as well ah, but it will take some time! :( But I am writing the next chapter for this and I thank all of you for being so patient with me to write this next chapter- the support is overwhelming. You all really make me feel like I can do something nice and well with my life.

Next... we shall see a secret Talon huehuehue :B Ohh how was Romeo this round hmm? Being a bit of a bipolar dreamy boy hmm?

Also, what do you think of Jarvan?

To vote comment and state your couple and a +1 next to it or a 1, so I can count the votes for the next chapter.

Someone suggested a Lux x Talon so I guess I can put that into the voting pool as well ^^

Thanks to LolFanficReader, MrStaby, and Revolver X as always for the kind support

and Lord of Sand for the funny ideas ;p

Also we shall see the plans super spy Tryndamere had. .. Thank you all for reading, ^^ fav read, review : (AND VOTE! :D)

Yet, how do you guys like the feelings presented in this piece? I concentrated on getting the feelings and just the tension and desire (want) that Talon had. I wanted to make it the innocent type of love you don't recognize. For Quinn she's the type that doesn't know and feels it- but doesn't know what it really is. I hoped I touched onto that- I really wanted to set that character- love dynamic between the two- after all I think Talon is a bit older than her so he might have a snip bit about whats up but tries to deny it.

I hope this chapter made your heart flutter! :D

How's the sweet Prince going? Like Jarvan's personality or should I change it?

**Here are the votes:**

**Talon:** 6 WOO THIS OP SHIP HAS BEGAN TO SET SAIL! OP ship is OP

**Jarvan:** 3 Oh noes! Half way there JarQuinn fans! You are almost there to getting the ship ready to board!

**Gnar:** 90 (why not) joking, 0

**Urgot:** 1 wow xD Need to add him into the story now that votes been placed!

**Lux x Talon: **1 woah, the oxymoron! Lux (light) and Shadow... hmm nice interesting couple in case anyone want's to vote :P ^^

In the past:

Yasuo x Quinn

JarQuinns

Talon x Quinn

Gnar x Quinn OTP

I hope my stories make you happy, I really do want to brighten your day thanks for reading and everything guys and sticking with me :)


End file.
